It Ain't My Fault
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Ashley could blame everyone she wanted to... until she truly accepted that she had to take responsibility for her actions. (WWE/TNA Crossover set in late 2015, co-written with GirlGoneGamer and werewolf-queen-022)
1. Wrong Assumption

_**6 hours ago…**_

 _Ashley put the cocaine down and walked over to the door with a slight stumble, opening it._

" _Ashley Hardy?" The officer asked._

" _I didn't order a male stripper." Ashley responded before she tried to close the door, the officer stopping her and turning her around before handcuffing her. "What the hell?! Get off me!" She yelled._

" _You're under arrest for drug possession and drug use! You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law!" The officer explained before he continued to read Ashley her rights and dragged her out of the hotel and into the parking lot before putting her in the cruiser and closing the door._

 _As she was taken to the police station, Ashley let her fury overwhelm her and it was directed at Amanda._

" _Bitch can't mind her own business!" Ashley growled._

 _When she was processed and given her phone call, she dialed Yukie's number._

" _Hello?" Yukie asked._

" _I need a way outta here, Yang!" Ashley replied, startling Yukie._

" _Ash? Why you calling from the Orlando PD?" Yukie questioned._

" _I got in trouble for something I didn't do because Tiny couldn't keep her mouth shut!" Ashley explained before she took a breath. "They set bail but I can't leave Orlando until this is sorted." She responded._

" _Alright, I'll be there soon… no, Pepper, don't bite him! Bad dog!" Yukie replied, the last part as Pepper tried to bite Baron._

 _When Yukie bailed Ashley out, the two left._

" _Why would you say that Mandy called the police?" Yukie asked._

" _Cause she's pissed that I said that Finn's a bad influence on her. She planted that coke on me!" Ashley answered._

" _How did she plant coke on you, when Mandy's prints aren't on the bag? And Finny's a good influence, he's better than the other boyfriends she had." Yukie explained._

" _She used gloves and has been hiding bruises!" Ashley replied._

" _Because Seth can't keep his fucking temper in check!" Yukie muttered._

 _It was gonna be a long day ahead tomorrow…_

 **Present time…**

Amanda groaned when she heard someone outside… someone she didn't want to hear talking but Seth was clearly pissed.

"Open up!" Seth yelled, waking Finn up.

"Rollins, it's 5:30 in the morning, get off our fucking property!" Finn responded, snuggling closer to Amanda.

"I'm starting to think he never sleeps." Amanda replied as she rested her head on Finn's right shoulder.

"Alright! I'm coming in!" Seth retorted, before using his right foot to bust the door down.

Amanda and Finn bolted up and Finn grabbed the Desert Eagle 50 before he switched the safety off and him and Amanda heading downstairs.

And Seth yelling out of shock as Finn aimed the gun at him.

"Get out of mine and Mandy's home!" Finn yelled.

"I just wanted to talk, but you're treating me like some criminal, Finn." Seth explained, backing up a little.

"You busted the damn door down and barged in, that's trespassing!" Finn replied as Amanda reached for the phone.

"And Mandy had Ash arrested!" Seth responded.

"What, are you out of your mind?! No one's had to call the cops since that time Dean took a chainsaw to Hunter's car!" Amanda replied. "If Ash got arrested, it was her own damn fault." She responded.

"Mandy's right, Ash needs help for her problems but won't accept that." Finn replied.

"Are you enabling her, Seth?" Amanda questioned after Finn switched the safety back on and put the gun in the waistband of his pajama pants.

"No if anyone enabled her it's Jeff!" Seth yelled.

"Then go yell at him! And if you actually love Ashley, get her into rehab but don't ever take this out on Mandy!" Finn responded as he stayed in front of Amanda.

"I know she's the one that told the cops. If anyone is stupid enough to do that it's her." Seth said.

"Unless it was Matt or Jeff Jarrett. Not that Dixie Carter gives a fuck." Finn responded, his right hand resting on Amanda's right hip.

"No way it's her that did it! Just keep your nose out of other people's lives Mandy!" Seth yelled before leaving.

"Fine, consider me gone from yours and Ash's lives! You come back here, I'm gonna shoot you in your ass!" Amanda shouted out the door before she backed up, slammed it and let out an angry yell… and Finn walked over, pulling her into his arms and the two embracing each other.

Finn heard his phone ring and answered it.

"Hey." Finn responded, knowing it was Baron.

"Mandy has a strong set of lungs, I heard that loud and clear." Baron replied.

"Seth kicked the door in and accused Mandy of having Ash arrested for drug possession and drug use." Finn explained, startling Baron.

"What?! Did you call the police on him? I mean Ash is in jail, right?" Baron questioned, before looking back at Yukie who was still asleep on her side of the bed.

"We don't know if she is or not but I did threaten Seth when he barged in." Finn responded, lightly rubbing Amanda's back.

"He better not come over here, because Pepper can bite him instead of me. I don't know why this dog bites me, Yukie told me that miniature schnauzers are kind hearted and friendly." Baron explained, as he can hear Pepper growling in his sleep.

"Don't take it personally when dogs try to bite people they don't know well, Josie nips at me at times." Finn replied as Yukie woke up.

"What's going on? Who are you on the phone with? My dumbass father?" Yukie questioned.

"No. Look, Ash got busted and is blaming Tiny." Baron replied.

"I already know. She told me after when I bailed her out." Yukie explained, not watching what she said.

"Is she sleeping in the guest room?" Amanda questioned.

"Yeah, why?" Yukie answered.

"Cause I'm gonna throttle that little bitch!" Amanda responded before she attempted to leave, Finn stopping her by wrapping his left arm around her waist.

"Hey, don't worry. I locked that bitch in, she'll be alright until I unlock it around 6." Yukie explained.

"Good because she needs serious fucking help." Finn responded as he gently restrained Amanda.

"Yeah, for reals…" Yukie replied, before kissing the side of Baron's cheek. "Can I go back to sleep now?" She questioned.

"We both can." Baron replied before he and Finn hung up.

Finn set his phone down and held Amanda in a hug to keep her calm as he knew she was upset.

"It's gonna be okay, Darlin'." Finn whispered.

Amanda truly hoped so.


	2. Accusations

Ashley opened her eyes when she heard Pepper barking… and she picked up the cordless phone in the guest room, calling Seth.

"Ash?" Seth responded.

"Yukie's dog is barking up a storm." Ashley explained.

"Better Pepper barking than Finn grabbing a gun and aiming it at me or you if you ever go to their place again." Seth replied.

"So Mandy denied calling the police…" Ashley responded.

"Yeah, but if I ever do anything else to you or her, Yukie or Mandy will call them." Seth explained.

"I swear, Finn is so damn blind to who Amanda really is." Ashley responded. "Cops didn't take my stash did they?"

"You actually had a… Ash, you can't keep doing this to yourself." Seth responded as the realisation hit him.

"Well I wouldn't call it a stash it's a mixture of mine, TJ's and Jeff's stuff." Ashley replied.

"You have to go to rehab. And I owe Mandy an apology." Seth replied.

"You don't owe her a damn thing, she called the police on me!" Ashley yelled.

"Ash, has she even been near you lately?" Seth asked.

"No and who cares if she doesn't come near me anymore?! I don't need her!" Ashley yelled. "As for rehab I refuse to go there with their sad depressing white rooms and that 12 steps bullshit!"

"Fine, we're done." Seth responded before he hung up and called Amanda.

But he only reached her voicemail.

" _Hey, it's me. I recently had a medical emergency so if I missed your phone call during that time I was in the hospital, I'll return it soon."_

At the same time, Amanda felt Finn place a heating pad below her waist.

"Stupid reproductive system going haywire." Amanda muttered.

"You just need to relax. You got off lucky and they only had to remove the cyst but don't let yourself get stressed, Darlin'." Finn responded as he lightly brushed Amanda's hair back.

"Ashley probably wanted me to bleed out..." Amanda replied quietly, Finn brushing her tears away.

"She'll get what's coming to her, eventually." Finn responded as he kissed Amanda on her forehead.

"I wish I had the old Ashley back… the one who protected me by breaking Randy's hand when he almost killed me." Amanda responded as they hugged.

The door opened and Jeff, who had been sober for 6 months, walked in with Yukie, who was holding Pepper.

"You need to get your sister under control, she swung at Pepper last night!" Yukie responded after closing the door, Pepper licking Jeff's right hand.

"She'll be itching to get another fix." Jeff said as he petted Pepper.

"Is he okay?" Amanda questioned.

"Yeah, he's alright. You healing up okay?" Yukie responded.

"Yeah, just sore at times." Amanda replied as Pepper was placed on the couch and Amanda petted him.

Amanda checked her phone when it rang, Finn answering it for her.

"Will you leave Mandy alone? You have a lot of nerve calling after what happened earlier!" Finn responded.

"Put her on the phone please." Seth replied.

"Go fuck some ring rat or post more nudes online! I'm no longer in yours or Ashley's life, remember?! You kicked me out! You finally turned my sister against me, used her because your ego was wounded, are you happy now?!" Amanda responded, shouting the last part and Seth knowing she was hurt.

"Look, I broke up with her alright?!" Seth yelled.

"Til the next time you turn horny, then you'll call Ash and use her for a release." Finn muttered before he hung up on Seth, Pepper barking in agreement.

"Good dog, Pepper." Yukie responded.

"Wait you locked her in the guest bedroom right?" Jeff asked.

"Had to after she was threatening to kill Mandy." Yukie explained.

"Listen…. it's quiet, too quiet for her." Jeff responded.

"Jeff, she was going berserk. I took everything out of there that she could use to harm herself." Yukie responded.

Across the street, Ashley was listening to voicemails on her phone after sneaking it back.

The first one was from Finn and from three days ago.

" _I don't know where you are but something's happened, Mandy was bleeding from a ruptured ovarian cyst. If you show up here, please be sober. If you don't come here… then I guess that answers it for me, that you chose drugs over Mandy."_

"That's bullshit! All of this is pure bullshit!" Ashley yelled.

She played the next one, which was from Amanda and from a day ago.

" _I don't even know why I'm bothering to leave this… guess I'm just hoping to hear your voice. I'm fearing that you're dead in an alley somewhere or that you took your own life. You can yell if you want, Ash, just… just call back. I wish I knew what possessed you to take drugs in the first place but you won't tell me, you just yell at me that I'm nothing to you and that I'm the worthless one… if that's how you've always felt, why did you save me when I tried to take my own life 8 years ago?"_

"All bullshit! Life, love, friends, family! This is just pure bullshit!" Ashley said.

She stretched out and closed her eyes.

 _Ashley walked around, recognising the choppy bob hairstyle that belonged to Amanda and walked up to her._

" _Mandy?" Ashley replied… and Amanda slowly turned to her, Ashley seeing that the tiny brunette was nearly 7 months pregnant._

" _Oh, hey… Jeff's in his locker room if you're looking for him." Amanda responded, rubbing her stomach and Ashley seeing an outline of a tiny foot just barely visible under the skin._

" _Why would you say that? What if I was looking for you?" Ashley asked._

" _We haven't really spoken much lately, Ash… life's gotten busy." Amanda replied._

" _Yeah I can tell." Ashley responded before folding her arms._

" _Every time I called to tell you about mine and Finn's baby, you hung up. That's not fair to little Liam Christopher." Amanda responded._

" _I've been busy myself you know." Ashley muttered._

" _Too busy to try to be a part of your nephew's life?" Amanda replied, Ashley letting out a frustrated scream._

" _You know what Mandy?! If you really want me gone I'll be happy to leave you for good!" Ashley yelled._

" _Every time I mention this little boy, you get pissed off!" Amanda responded angrily._

" _Fine looks like I got the answer I needed! I know what to do now!" Ashley yelled._

 _Amanda turned and walked off to her office, Ashley following the heavily pregnant GM._

" _Why did you have to get pregnant?!" Ashley screamed._

" _I've wanted a family for so long. You knew it was nearly impossible but that made it much more worthwhile to me… I'm not choosing you over my own baby, a sweet little boy who hasn't done anything to you!" Amanda responded before Ashley saw Finn._

" _Get away from my family!" Finn replied, standing in front of Amanda to protect her and their baby… and Ashley turned rageful._

" _She was my family first before you put your Demon Brat in her!" Ashley screamed before she lunged at them…_

Amanda screamed as she woke up, feeling arms around her and seeing Finn.

And from the way she hung onto him, he knew it was about Ashley.

"She was trying to kill us…" Amanda responded as Finn lightly brushed her tears away and cradled her face in his hands.

"I won't ever let her hurt you, Darlin'." Finn replied as he kissed Amanda on her forehead.

At the same time, Ashley was also having a similar nightmare.

 _Ashley lunged at Finn and Amanda, only for them to disappear completely and she fell through the floor and into a room full with mirrors._

" _What the fuck is happening?!" Ashley growled before seeing the back of a woman wearing a red and orange crop top, long back pants and her back and arms covered in tattoos, her arms were spread out, red wings attached to her back and wrist. "Hey you! Where am I?" The woman turning around._

" _I think the better question is who am I?" The woman said._

" _Haha real funny I know who you are, you are me." Ashley retorted._

" _No not entirely true. You need to come find me." The woman responded._

" _Find me? What the hell does that mean?" Ashley demanded._

" _When you really hit rock bottom aka nearly die, I'll be there to rise up from the ashes and be awaken." The woman explained._

" _Nearly die? What do you mean?" Ashley asked._

" _Bloody hell, I can't give away the whole damn story! Just come find me! See ya drug-o." The woman responded before walking through a mirror and disappearing._

Ashley's eyes opened and she bolted upright.

"Oh man I need to take some chill pills and have a long drinking session… no. I can't anymore." Ashley responded.

After getting ready for the day, Amanda and Finn were parked outside of Universal Studios, Soundstage 21… and Amanda felt wrong for coming here as _Five To One_ by The Doors played on the radio.

"We just need to explain it… Jarrett will listen to you. He still has control here." Finn replied as he lightly rubbed Amanda's left wrist.

The two got out of the Altima after turning it off, locked it up and walked into the arena, Amanda's left hand in Finn.

Ethan Carter looked up from where he was… and his eyes widened in shock at seeing them.

He didn't expect this on the chilly mid December morning.


End file.
